Unas copas de más
by BlackMoon94
Summary: ONE SHOT. Situado entre el 3x15 y el 3x16. Castle y Beckett están mal personalmente. A ambos les entristece algo de su vida personal. Llevan días sin verse, y se encontrarán en el Old Hunt una noche que ambos, llevan unas copas de más. ¿Quién no ha hecho algo que no lo hubiera hecho sobrio? ¿Por qué iban a ser la excepción?


**Recordad: Castle está deprimido por descubrir que su amigo Damian mató a su padre (3x15) y Beckett tiene serios problemas con Josh (3x16).**

* * *

El último chorro de Hudson Manhattan Rye cayó en el interior del vaso de cristal. El hombre que lo ha pedido agarra el vaso por inercia, ya que su mirada se hallaba perdida en el color de roble viejo de la bebida alcohólica. Es su tercer doble de la noche, y el camarero, conocido suyo, le ha recomendado que cese de beber. Empieza a verle afectado. Él ha desestimado su oferta con un gesto de su mano derecha. Sin faltarle al respeto, el camarero no deja de ser un mero asalariado frente a él, el propietario del bar. Así que no iba a dejar de beber por un intranscendental consejo de cortesía. Tampoco es que fuera a ser su primera borrachera. Y aún no estaba cerca de su límite.

Dio el primer trago. Esperaba notar un fuerte ardor en su garganta, ya que se había tomado casi media copa de golpe, pero le sorprendió sentir sólo una breve chispa cuando el whisky rozó su esófago. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación del alcohol entrando en su cuerpo. Se dio un suspiro como tiempo de descanso y volvió a juntar el cristal con sus labios. Esta vez dejó el vaso en la barra, guardándose un último sorbo antes de pedirse la cuarta copa. Quizá si hubiera habido alguien todo aquello se le haría más ameno. Era escritor, tenía un don por las palabras. Fácilmente podría haber entablado alguna conversación superficial con alguien, que le habría mantenido sobrio por más tiempo.

Pero aquel día no había nadie en la barra. Sólo podía oír las risas de unas turistas alemanas en una mesa del fondo, que probablemente habían entrado porqué no habían buscado suficiente información de la zona. Aquel no era el típico comercial y turístico, y sin embargo, habían acabado allí. En otra situación quizá se habría animado a sentarse con ellas y coquetear para divertirse, pero en aquel momento no le apetecía. Beber era lo que más le conquistaba, ya que los criminales neoyorquinos parecían haberse tomado un descanso luego de desenmascarar a Damian Weastlake, su primera mano amiga en el mundo de las letras como un asesino. Su madre y su hija insistían en que se pusiera a escribir ya que, una vez más, iba atrasado con los plazos de entrega. Pero ponerse escribir tras los acontecimientos del día de San Valentín le parecía irónicamente perverso.

Por si fuera poco, la última imagen que resguardaba de Katherine Beckett era la de ella, levantándose de la mesa de madera que en aquel momento él tenía a sus espaldas y despidiéndose porqué el doctor motero la esperaba para una cita romántica en una fecha tan señalada cómo el 14 de febrero. Vivirlo había sido desgarrador, como si intentaran arrancarle el corazón. Revivirlo fue aún peor, tuvo la sensación que finalmente había conseguido que su latido parase.

- Vamos Rick, que sabías que tarde o temprano se iría. – cerró los nudillos alrededor del vaso con fuerza y bebió rápidamente el último trago.

Lo último que le faltaba era lamentarse por echar de menos a Beckett y por estar jodidamente celoso porqué había alguien más que se había llevado su cariño por San Valentín. Sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta, pero le daba igual. Al fin y al cabo, cuando ella se enfadaba, también le recordaba que era un egoísta. Así que se convenció pensando que de una manera u otra tenía que demostrar tal egoísmo.

No dudó en pedirse la cuarta copa.

- La última, por favor. – instantes después dudó si realmente no habría una quinta.

El camarero hizo una mueca de desaprobación con los labios, pero aún así le sirvió su cuarto whisky doble de la noche.

- Gracias, te daré una buena propina. – alzó la mano, haciendo el gesto de brindar, y volvió a beber, esta vez, con un sorbo más pequeño.

Se giró, harto de llevar mucho rato (había decidido no contar el tiempo en horas) y clavó la vista en el piano, que estaba en diagonal respeto a él. Lo observó y lo analizó detalladamente durante unos breves minutos. Pensó en acercarse y tocar una canción. Qué más daba que fuera una canción triste. Era cómo se sentía, y si aquel era su bar, por una noche, podía solidarizarse con él. Cuando puso el primer pie en el suelo, notó un leve mareo en la cabeza y falta de equilibrio, que atribuyó al alcohol. Finalmente consiguió tenderse en pie, aparentando normalidad. Cogió su copa y se dispuso a encaminarse hacia el instrumento.

Pero algo le detuvo. Una aroma. Una fragancia. Un inconfundible olor de cerezas.

Se giró, esperando que sus sentidos, afectados por los diversos tragos que había tomado, no le hubieran traicionado.

- ¿Kate?

* * *

Ella le giró. Amagó su sonrisa al recordar el pensamiento le había cruzado la mente al llegar a la puerta del _Old Hunt_ y poner la mano en el pomo.

"_Vamos Kate, no seas ingenua. Has venido en este bar que está lejos de tu apartamento, con dos cervezas en el cuerpo porqué tu subconsciente sabía que quizás te encontrarías con él."_

Y ahí lo tenía. Lo vio levantado, cerca de un taburete y con un whisky en la mano. A pesar de la poca luz que había en el local, supo apreciar rubor en sus mejillas. Imaginó que aquella no sería su primera copa. Iba despeinado y sin su típica americana, es más, vestía de forma bastante informal por ser él. Unos vaqueros y una camisa azul de cuadros que aún no se la conocía, pero que le favorecía mucho. No las tenía todas cuando salió de casa, tampoco sabía dónde dirigirse. Pero finalmente estaba allí, y se lo había encontrado.

- Castle.

Él aún no la respondió. Prefirió tomarse unos segundos más para mirarla. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola mal hecha, y tenía varios mechones pegados a la cara, ya que a fuera había empezado a llover y se había mojado un el pelo. Varias gotas de agua recorrían su frente y mejillas, para acabar cayendo en su impermeable motero, que como no podía ser de otra manera, se ceñía a su cuerpo, poniendo a la vista su cintura y sus piernas. Estaba preciosa. Arrugó la nariz cuando se fijó en que llevaba su caso de moto debajo del brazo. Eso podía significar que había venido con Josh, y mientras él buscaba aparcamiento, ella habría entrado, para resguardarse de la lluvia y tener preparadas las copas para su llegada.

- ¿No había otro sitio? –no iba tan borracho para no tenderse en pie, pero sí que el efecto del suero de la verdad de aquel whisky había empezado a mostrarse. Dio otro trago antes de proseguir, como medicina preventiva antes de llevarse el chasco. – Me refiero a qué hay sitios más románticos que este, en Manhattan.

Beckett dejó el casco con un golpe seco en el taburete. Le incomodaba que Castle se acercara de alguna manera a lo que tenía ella con Josh, que supiera algo. Pero aún no era capaz de materializar el porqué. Pidió un Bourbon antes de volver a dirigirse hacia Castle.

- Vaya, ¿no puede una mujer venir a por un trago sola? No sabía que eras de estos, Castle.

El escritor sintió un gran alivio. Por un momento, olvidó qué le había llevado a un estado de cuatro copas nocturnas y sólo pensó en recuperar su taburete y sentarse junto a ella.

- Entonces, un brindis por esas mujeres.

La sonrisa que dibujó Castle en sus labios, la primera sincera en días, hizo que Kate le complaciera su pequeño deseo. Se olvidó del comentario anterior de Castle y se contentó con no tener que pasar sola aquella noche, aunque fuera lo que cuando el Sol empezaba a caer, se había propuesto. Dio un buen trago de ese Bourbon, dejando el vaso bastante vacío. Esta vez fue Castle quién tan sólo se mojó los labios. Se percató de la rebaja que había sufrido la copa de su compañera y empezó a creer firmemente que allí había algo más que el placer de tomarse una copa.

- Hey, ponle lo mismo que yo a la señorita, por favor. De mi parte. – Castle se dirigió al camarero.

- No recuerdo haberte comentado querer más alcohol, Castle, ¿Acaso has empezado con la amnesia del borracho? Porque sé de sobras que este no es tu primer vaso…

- Ni tú quieres que este Bourbon sea el último. Créeme, si has venido aquí con la intención de beber, esto te hará más efecto.

Beckett maldijo el gran ingenio de Castle. Cogió el vaso, y con una media sonrisa le agradeció la invitación. Ambos estaban callados, intentando acomodarse a la presencia del otro tras tantos días, en un ambiente distinto a la comisaría y llevando a sus espaldas situaciones personales adversas. Y a pesar de aquella incomodidad, ambos estaban contentos de haberse encontrado.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los que se cruzaron pocas palabras y bastantes tragos. Ambos llegaron a dejar tan solo un mini trago al final del vaso. Beckett estaba contenta de habérselo encontrado, no se lo podía negar a sí misma, pero tampoco podía negarse que le apetecía beber. El enfado que tenía con Josh era bastante importante, y a aquellas horas, el gimnasio de la comisaría estaba cerrado. Y tampoco había ningún caso por resolver que le perteneciera. Su padre sabía muy poco de su novio, se lo había comentado de pasada, así que aquella vez, no sería su mejor confidente. Tampoco había hablado mucho de él a Lanie. Josh siempre era alguien que había intentado resguardar de la comisaría y su padre. Y por eso, cuando él le falló, una copa de aquel sabroso whisky que le había ofrecido Castle. Es decir, que cuando Josh le comentó de irse otra vez, de dejarla sola más días, sin nadie a quién apoyarse cuando lo necesitase, Castle estaba ahí. Aunque fuera por ayudarla a que el alcohol le subiera a la cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible, que aún teniendo a un buen hombre como Josh Davidson, Castle se las apañara siempre por estar a su lado? Si no era haciéndola sonreír con una loca teoría, era con una hamburguesa en Remy's. O con una de sus muchas puyas. O con su perseverancia por ayudarla en el caso de su madre. No lo entendía, pero estaba allí.

Se deshizo rápidamente de todos aquellos pensamientos y dio el último trago, sonriendo mirando el vaso. Todos aquellos pensamientos eran fruto del alcohol, seguro.

* * *

Siguieron en silencio, siendo consientes que poco, a poco, todo lo que habían ingerido les afectaría. Y estarían juntos cuando pasase. Nunca antes había sido así. Siempre que habían ido a tomar algo tras un caso policial lo dejaban en una cerveza o una copa corta de cualquier licor. Pero aquel día era diferente. Ambos llevaban alcohol en el cuerpo que habían ingerido antes de verse.

- Kate.

- Castle.

Hablaron al unísono. Beckett pidió a Castle que por favor siguiera, aunque éste hizo lo mismo repetidas veces. Ambos sonrieron al no ponerse de acuerdo. Fue Castle, quién aprovechando que la subida del Hudson Manhattan Rye a la cabeza, aprovechó para mirar embobado la sonrisa de su musa. Le parecía imposible encontrar a alguien más atractivo e inspirador que ella, y más con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

- Tienes que dejar de pensar en ello. No es tu culpa, Castle. – ver a Castle tan absorto en su mundo le hizo hablar.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Dudó entre contestarle o contraatacar con lo que le había dicho ella. Hacerle una réplica a Beckett nunca le había sido difícil, pero en aquella situación, distinta a lo habitual, no tenía ni idea de cómo podría responder su compañera. Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse qué hacía sola, en un día laborable, bebiendo en un bar alejado de su apartamento.

Pero esperó.

- No me gusta que hayan conspiraciones para que, justamente estos días, no pueda colaborar con vosotros. Quie-Quiero decir, no me gusta que la gente muera, pero… ¡Soy yo, el experto en crear conspiraciones, no víctima de ellas!

- Aún espero que se cierne sobre nosotros la famosa conspiración de la CIA, Castle. – sonrió. – Ahora entiendo porqué tu madre siempre habla de tus entregas a última hora. Eres bueno evitando cambiando de tema, así que será fácil ir aplazando la escritura…

- Hey, ¡no vale que te metas conmigo por esto también! Damian se llevó toda mi inspiración. Me parece irónicamente punzante escribir ahora.

Beckett arrastró el taburete hacia delante, acercándose a él, instintivamente.

-Vaya, pensaba que tu inspiración era otra.

Beckett aún no tenía muy claro por qué había dicho aquello. El maldito alcohol otra vez, se supuso. ¿Quién le mandaría beber un poco más de lo necesario? Y ahora faltaba esperar la provocativa de Castle. Porqué estaba claro que iba a provocarlo. Si era capaz de hacerlo un día normal en comisaría, ¿qué se lo impediría hacer con más alcohol del que debería en el cuerpo? No las tenía todas de ser capaz de defenderse… del todo.

Por esto, se adelantó.

- Y por cierto. Sí que puedes colaborar con nosotros. Cuando quieras, estás invitadísimo a venir a ayudarnos con el papeleo.

Creyó haber salvado la situación, ni ella misma sabía de qué, pero no supo percibir un brillo que nació en los ojos de Castle. El escritor había reconocido aquella última frase como un intento de tapar la anterior. Había leído entre líneas el miedo a una respuesta. Richard Castle sabía que en otra ocasión se hubiera limitado a mirarla con una ceja alzada, mostrándole su típica mueca. Pero el bendito whisky no iba a dejar hacérselo aquella vez.

Instintivamente, movió el taburete hacía ella antes de hablar.

* * *

- Quizás me apunto. Así quizá me puedes ayudar a saber qué puede llevar a Nikki Heat a abandonarse a unas cuantas copas una noche aislada. Quitando a Rook de contexto, claro. – dijo, más serio de lo que a Beckett le habría gustado y recordando la primera vez que hizo que sus álter ego se acostaran.

Beckett notó como el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificaba. Supuestamente, era el alcohol el que cada vez le hacía más efecto. Castle bebió el que también era su último trago esperando su respuesta. Cada vez tenía más calor, y se desabrochó un par de botones de su camisa. Beckett le maldijo por sus adentros al percatarse que no se había puesto ninguna básica debajo.

- Heat es tu personaje más complejo. No te sería fácil descubrirlo.

- Esto es exactamente lo más divertido de mi profesión.

- Cuidado con Nikki, pues. Que no te haga divertir demasiado.

- ¡Guau! Estoy deseoso de verlo. Es todo un reto: ¿trato de descubrirlo o me hago el inocente para más diversión?

- ¿Dónde queda la opción de tus locas teorías?

Castle se lo pensó antes de responder. Vamos, podía ser cierto. Había venido sola, en un día laborable, a un bar lejos de donde vivía. Y no había tomado represalias en beber un poco más de la cuenta. Se arriesgó.

- La única teoría que se me ocurre no es muy loca. No quiero bajar mi listón. – Beckett le interrogó con la mirada, brevemente. – Incluye una moto, un doc…

- Para. – la voz de Beckett fue seca y cortante. En ocasiones normales habría cambiado el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿De qué?

* * *

Castle había sido el primero en darse cuenta. Ambos hacía rato que se habían acercado tanto que sus piernas se rozaban. Pantalón con pantalón. Beckett se dio cuenta con el comentario de Castle, a la vez de que se percató, que debido a que ambos tenían la espalda encorvada, tenían las caras bastante cerca. Peligrosamente cerca. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían llegado a aquella situación. Solo sentían el aroma del otro y un no tan suave mareo en sus cabezas.

Beckett era la que lo llevaba peor. Su cuerpo estaba atacado de nervios, porqué aún no entendía la razón de no haberse distanciado de él. Por el momento. Castle, no. Estaba demasiado contento al ver que aún no se había apartado. Recordó que la última vez que habían estado tan cerca de ella se habían acabado besando. Rememoró el beso con Kate de semanas atrás, cosa que le dio fuerzas para que se acercara un poco más a ella. Tenía la vista un poco nublada por el alcohol, pero juraría que estaba sintiendo que sus narices se rozaban.

No podía ser. ¿De verdad iba a besar en Kate Beckett? ¿Y Josh? No podía ser. ¿Qué diablos hacía pensando en el doctor chico de la moto?

El corazón de Beckett, iba, si podía ser posible, más rápido que el de Castle. No sabía que se suponía que debía hacer. O que quería hacer. Su subconsciente la traicionó, recordándole que sí que lo sabía. Y que lo hiciera. Que por favor lo hiciera. Y lo hizo. Aún no sabía cómo, le rozó la mano. Aquello no era solo por parte de Castle. Un roce de la mano de su escritor le provocó más sensaciones que el último polvo de Josh. Y lo sabía. Y sería una idiota si no lo admitía, evidentemente, para sus adentros.

Castle le cogió suavemente le mano. No se creía que en un rato hubiera pasado de estar abatido a encontrarse de aquella manera con Beckett. Su olor le invadía y ya se había acostumbrado a tal. El roce de sus manos pero, era casi nuevo. Y quería disfrutar de toda sensación que le producía. Porqué le aceleraba el corazón y la respiración. Porqué era ella, Katherine Beckett. Porqué ir a la comisaría ya no era cosa de sus libros…

Pero paró. Pararon. De repente, la respiración de Castle se cortó en seco al notar el temblor de la mano de su compañera. Temblor. Duda. Error. Castle tragó amargamente saliva y dedujo que Katherine Beckett no estaba preparada para aquello. Que él no era su pareja. No era su máximo confidente. No era su amante. No, no lo era, y había sido ingenuo de creerse que podía cambiarlo hoy por hoy. Aún podía besarla, pero. Ella no se había apartado. El sabor de sus labios estaba otra vez tan cerca… Y se volvió a alejar. Como un caballero, Castle apartó primero su cara, luego se deshizo cariñosamente de su mano, para acabar retirando el roce de sus piernas.

Era así. Aquella noche debía ser así. Y Beckett lo sabía. Porqué había Josh. Porqué estaba con él. Y por qué lo de Castle era otra cosa. Vete a saber tú, lo qué era. Pero no una relación. Y besarle otra vez cambiaría demasiado las cosas. Y si de alguna cosa segura estaba Katherine Beckett es que las cosas no quería que cambiaran.

Porqué sí que quería que Castle siguiera estando ahí. Y esta vez el alcohol ya era bastante más flojo.

* * *

- Hey Beckett.- la detective se sorprendió de las palabras de Castle, cuando ella recogía sus cosas. Había optado por despedirse. - ¿Sabes que sé tocar el piano? – volvía a ser el de siempre. Chulo, intentando fardar de sus habilidades y dinero.

Esta vez iba a tocar una canción alegre. Porqué por aquel momento, le podía más el momento que el rechazo. Y siendo egoísta, porqué quizá, el adiós de Josh, no se encontraba tan lejos.

La tocaría para ella. No para impresionarla (bueno, un poco) sino para poner las cosas en su sitio. Para tener un recuerdo más, como las noches de póquer. ¿Acaso un compañero no podía tocarle el piano a su compañera?

El móvil de la detective sonó cuando Castle se dirigía al piano y ella estaba dispuesta a quedarse. Sin momentos raros, esta vez.

- Castle. Han encontrado una víctima en nuestra jurisdicción. Creo que este piano no va a moverse de aquí.

Castle sonrió y corrió a coger su chaqueta, colgada en el perchero.

Parecía que volvía la normalidad. Su normalidad. La que tanto gustaba a los dos.

* * *

**Ya sé que es algo que no iban a hacer en la 3a temporada, pero ¡me hacía ilusión! Mucha gente a tenido "momentos" así, en que en el suero de la verdad (llámese alcohol) les conducía por sitios que no habrían ido sobrios. **

**Gracias por leer, sed libres de opinar y criticar! :D**


End file.
